Total drama: Revenge of the Island prediction ep 1
by Animetama
Summary: 13 teens are put through Chris' brutal challenges for the summer break! This is episode 1 of my fan made prediction, you can also find it on youtube and deviantart.


So it has become a new season, a new story begins...

"Hello everybody and welcome to...TOTAL. DRAMA. REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!" Chris proudly roared in front of the camera, "this season, we're taking a bit of a break from the usual teens and for fun, mess around with these ones!"

The first boat arrived to the repaired dock that had junk covering the wood, with a pinch of acid.

"Our first camper has arrived! And it looks like Lightening!" Announced Chris, as he hand gestured to where he was.

"Chris, yeah sure you got the right place here man?" Asked an African Canadian guy about 5"9' wearing shorts and a blue T-shirt usually used for sports.

Chris just chuckled at his comment and welcomed him to where he was staying for now on. Lightening just shrugged and went over on the other side on the dock to set his belongings down.

Another boat has arrived and it seemed to have an overweight red head wearing glasses, a long sleeved button down shirt and blue jean shorts. In one hand was his black suitcase, in the other, was an overused Gameboy with lots of finger prints from always playing it.

"Our next camper is Sam!" Chris said pointing out at Sam as he got off onto the slippery deck.

"Huh, so this is where we're staying..." Said the gamer who walked over beside Lightening to set down his suitcase to adjust his glasses for a much more clearer look.

"How's that Gameboy treatin' yeah?" Chris smirked, but then tried to keep a straight face.

"It's great! I just barely beat one of the highest levels of Zombie Fantasy two!" Sam smiled back, which didn't look too innocent.

Before Chris could look over, a tall young man with hiking boots and shorts, green t-shirt, tagged necklace and military cut hair interrupted.

"Hey! Where am I and why am I in a junk yard?" He said furiously as steam escaped his nostrils.

"Welcome to camp Wawaknokwa!" Chris said, still, struggling to keep a straight face, "This is where you'll be staying for now on!"

"This isn't funny you know! I can pound in that pretty little face of yours of you're not careful!" He yelled like a military man in uniform and stomped off to join the others.

"Lightening, Sam, this is Brick!" Chris announced as Brick glared back at Chris.

"Hey chill out dude, it's not that bad," Lightening told Brick to try and ease his anger. Brick just pouted and crossed his arms as a response.

The fourth boat had arrived, with a red headed girl, who was wearing a flower in her hair, with a matching outfit of a strapless top and capers. She walked onto the deck almost tripping but caught her balance.

"Whoa, why is it so dirty out here?" She asked in confusion, still trying to figure out if this was something to laugh at or to be unhappy about.

"Nice catch Zoey, this is camp Wawanokua! Where you'll be staying!" Chris said with a 50% devious smiled, added along with a chuckle.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I mean this doesn't look like it at all!" She said in shock.

"Positive~" Chris answered, as Zoey dropped off her stuff to join the rest of the contestants.

As the fifth boat arrived, it had another African Canadian, with a much deeper skin tone from the last, he was a bit short and young looking for his age and wore bulky black glasses, a red sweat shirt, and orange shorts.

He looked rather confused, wondering where he was. "This is Cameron guys!" Yelled out Chris with his usual white teeth.

"A-are you sure this is where we're staying...?" Cameron stuttered nervously with an unknown cause.

"Yep!" Chris answered as he gestured Cameron to the others standing by.

Chris turned to the teenagers and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, some of the boats that might come here may be a bit wrecked, luckily, none of you have been in those boats either."

Speaking of which, a not so sturdy boat came along just in time for Chris to finish his sentence. A blonde haired girl was on it, and she had a small-boned-body. She wore a light tickle me pink sleeveless shirt, a darker pink capers, and slip ons. To top it all off she had matching sun glasses that were as well; pink.

Her thick blonde hair flew with the wind as she walked on to the deck, her first infamous words were; "umm-" but then was interrupted by Chris.

"Welcome to camp wawaknoqua! You can go put your bags over there," he pointed. The girl was confused, why wasn't she introduced?

After she formed the words and courage to ask why she wasn't introduced, she said, "umm-" and then was once again, out spoken by someone else.

"Who are you?" Asked the nerd as he adjusted his glasses, also known as Cameron who has just arrived before the blonde. She spoke the words of "I'm-" and was interrupted again, hopefully she was going to be introduced!

"Well, this girl's name is...err...I forgot!" Answered Chris, the girl decided to just stomp away while muttering the words "I'm Dakota."

It seems that there was another boat damaged that arrived towards the toxic island, on the boat was another blonde, except more boyish looking. She was wearing her sweats and tennies and stood tall and bold on the boat that was about to sink.

"This is Joanne," said Chris as he introduced her to everyone. "Is this where we're staying?" She asked in confusion, "by the way, just call me Jo."

She stepped off the boat, and the African Canadian shortie just starred intensely. "What are you looking at?" Jo glared at the little geek. She carried her suitcase and placed them with the rest of them. Before her boat could leave, it sunk to the bottom with the rest of the waist.

Finally, a more stable boat came along, but not exactly with a stable young man. He was Hispanic and had a gap between his two front teeth, he was tall but skinny, and didn't look strong at all, his hair stood up all thick with a deep tone of brown. His outfit was a sorda longish sleeved shirt that was greenish blue, and jeans.

As the boat continued to pull in he stared blankly at Chris breathing deeply. Chris at first didn't know how to respond, but then instead, introduced him to everyone; "ok everyone, this is Mike!"

Mike got off the boat, and they threw his suitcases off the boat with him, he just looked around, and finally words came out of his mouth; "This is...?"

Chris then replied, "Camp Walaknaua!" There was an awkward silence, then Mike spontaneously laughed real hard, after laughing like a maniac, he said, "nice one Chris, nice one!"

Chris paused, and then said, "I wasn't kiddin', this is it!" Mike stared blankly again, then picked up his bags and threw them by the others, he stood close to the red head that had a flower in her hair. Mike decided it was a real flower and smelled the flower. "Do you mind?" Asked Zoey, then Mike stopped and just stared out into space once again.

The 9th boat came along shore, and it carried an under aged brunette who was overweight most likely from constant eating. She wore a bow in her hair with a matching pink sweater, and purple pants. It looked like her face was covered in make-up and she had a beauty mark by her right eye.

The boat arrived right in front of the cast and the first thing she did was run off the boat with tears escaping her eyes. Chris looked over and said, "This is Staci," then looked over at her runny mascara and added in question, "why are you crying?"

She looked up from her two hands and replied, "my pet dog died!" Jo just rolled her eyes and sighed, then said, "it's just a dog, get over it."

"But I can't, it's just so sad!"

"but what's the big deal? Just get another one."

"I can't! Not like poor Bettie!"

"Bettie? What a dumb name..."

The tears were still rolling down her cheeks, and then she walked over to the rest of the people standing by. Jo just rolled her eyes, not knowing whether or not to believe the lie.

The tenth boat had finally arrived, but it was damaged, a red headed fair skinned guy left the boat. He had spray paint in one hand and silly string in the other. He wore a white undershirt and jeans. Part of the shirt was tucked in as well.

He smirked at Chris and the first thing he did was pull the silly string prank on him. Some people were shocked, Sam laughed a bit but then quickly got quiet and responded to the situation; "Why did you just do that? You know, it's not cool to do things like that to people like Chris!"

The red head turned and glared at the overweight nerd and replied back with a simple "So?" He snickered and just walked off to join the others. Chris wiped the silly string off his face and introduced him, "this, is Scott..."

Then the others noticed the boat he came off of had some spray paint on it, ihis/i spray paint...

After the boat floated away damaged, another boat took it's place. A girl with a deep skin tone was on it fixing her looped earrings. She had similar jeans to Sierra's, and a magenta top.

She adjusted her earrings and put in her last coding of lipstick on, then left the boat. "Heeeey! Anne Marie's in the house!" She announced as she walked up to Chris.

"This is Anne Marie," he said, Anne Marie looked around confused, then Chris added, "and yes, this is where you'll be staying for now on." She walked off to join the others and on the way bumped into Jo, Jo then asked in a normal toned voice, which is her usual toned voice to everything else she says, "Can you watch where you're going? Or can you even walk in those high heels?"

Anne Marie snapped back, "Um, excuse me? Yeah mind repeating that?" Jo didn't get it at first so she said, "What I said was, can you watch where you're going, or can you even walk in those high heels."

Anne Marie made a 180 degree turn towards Jo and yelled out, "Oh I'll show you what these high heels can do!" Before she could, however, Sam popped up and replied, "Ladies, Ladies, lets not argue ok? I'm sure this girl didn't mean what she said," while pointing at Jo. "But I did mean it," she said hesitantly. Chris chimed in, "you guys, save it for later man, her comes Dawn!"

Dawn had pale skin, and they called her the moonchild, probably because her sign was Cancer and she enjoyed nature. She had more pale skin, blonde hair, foggy blue eyes, wore a long sleeved green vest, with a light blue collar escaping it. Along with grey skirt and purple tights.

No one felt pressure under their feet when she jumped off the boat; she was as light as a feather! She carried her bags and such to the pile on the other side of the deck. Then walked back up to Chris and complained, "What happened to the happy plants here?"

Chris snickered, "it's kinda been used for waists." Dawn glared at him, and then sighed. "Hello everyone," she smiled while waving.

"Wait a minute," rang up Dakota, "Where is the _famous_ cast?" However, no one responded to her and just completely ignored her. Since no one responded back, she folded her arms with an upsetting face.

Finally, the last boat arrived, the 13th boat! On the boat there was a deep skin toned male who was a bit over weight. Hairy eyebrows and thick lips, he wore a leather grey jacket, red sweatshirt, with a matching cap on his head that was turned backwards, and shorts.

When he stepped on the dock, the whole thing shook violently, but luckily didn't fall apart. Each step he took made it shake more and more.

"This, is B!" Chris announced, as he pointed at the large African Canadian. B just shrugged and put his stuff by the rest of the others. "Oh yeah, B doesn't care for talking much by the way!" Chris added, "now everyone come over here for a photo!"

Finally, the 13 campers have arrived and the season was about to begin. Chris leaped onto the remaining boat for safety of his beautiful hair with the camera to take the picture. Everyone posed, then nearly after Chris took the photo, the deck shook violently again and everyone came crashing down into the toxic waters.

Chris totally saw it coming, as he snickered some more. "Not bad, kinda like old times," he chuckled deviously.

After everyone got out, dried off, and was shown around, Chris then began with the first challenge. "We're starting the challenge already? We haven't even unpacked!" Complained Anne Marie. Chris had then explained the challenge and everyone participated.

The challenge was to climb the cliff where the campers once had to dive off of, once on top, they must find their way to the finish line, just one thing...

...the wild predators had made their home nearby as well.

"So when is the challenge going to start?" Asked Lightning without hesitation. "Well let's see...how about now?" Chris chuckled as everyone ran off to climb the cliff.

Brick was the first to approach the tall Clift, he grab on to each rock and pulled himself up towards the top of the Clift. Lightning was next to attempt the rocky mountain, easily managing to get up there. One by one, the campers raced up the Clift.

"Piece of cake!" Sang Lightning, who was making it look simple as he climbed the rocks. Mike, Zoey, Scott, Staci, and Dakota were still at the bottom and hadn't even started the challenge yet.

Scott came up with an idea that would grantee him a spot further into the game, "Oh! I heard there's a faster way up in the forest~!" The quote was directed to the two girls Staci and Dakota. Dakota turned to Scott and replied, "Really? But I thought tha-"

"SERIOUSLY? BUT THAT'S CHEATING! I'D _NEVER_ DO THAT!" Staci yelled at Scott interrupting Dakota.

Scott smirked and responded, "What would you rather do? Get all dirty and climb some dirty rocks or get through the forest while staying pretty?" Staci then grabbed Dakota's hand and yelled, "YOU'RE A CHEATER!" And ran into the forest; dragging along poor Dakota. Scott went to climb the mountain and in the shadows was he devious smile.

Zoey overheard the option of the forest but wasn't sure about it. Before Zoey could make her decision Mike walked up to the Clift and began saying, "Well, I say we go this way! What do you think?" Zoey hesitated to the freak who smelled her flower, then replied, "I guess, but then again, the forest would be easier the manage," as she pointed to the forest's entrance.

"Isn't that cheating?" Questioned Mike as he began to climb the Clift, and then then fell down again. "That's true..." Zoey trailed off, "...I guess we could climb the rocky Clift?" Mike smiled at her and said, "Let's work together!"

In the outhouse, Mike spoke, and frowned, "You know what I hate? When people say I'm bipolar when I'm not! ARRRRRRGGG! Oops, sorry, random fact! Good things the others haven't said anything yet...I mean you know, the others, like Paul and Jake. Yeah, he he."

Scott was catching up with the others up ahead, he had already past the two nerds with glasses, and soon enough, he made it in first. Until Chris interrupted...

"Don't forget, Chef is up here throwing random objects at you, so you'd better watch out!" Chris thumbed over at Chef who picked up an ice cube and chucked it at Scott, who bumped into Lightning. They both fell down to the middle part of the peak.

"And there's rocky avalanches!" Announced Chris once again. Zoey couldn't hear, so she yelled out, "What?" The shower of rocks had begun tumbling down as Mike had caught Zoey.

...or was it Paul or Jake?

Mike did a couple of flips in the air and landed on his feet with Zoey in his arms, and went to set her down.

"Sorry about that," rang up Mike, who was totally embarrassed. "It's ok, thanks for saving me!" Zoey smiled, then frowned again, "but now we're in last place!"

"It's ok, I'm sure we'll find a way back up! Come on!" Mike chimed encouragingly. He and Zoey went to climb the mountain again. "Let's hope we don't end up like the itsy bitsy spider," chuckled Zoey making a joke out of the scene.

Meanwhile in the nearby forest, Staci and Dakota were completely lost in the forest, not knowing where to go. "So where should we g-" Dakota then was interrupted again, "This way! I know the way!" Ran off Staci once again, probably for the 17th time in a row. "And once again you say that..." Muttered Dakota. Dakota took out her makeup and decided to fix her blush.

Then Dakota caught sight of a camera, "Oh hello world~!" She ran up to it and began to freak out, "omg omg omg omg omg omg I'm like, on TV~!" She sang, but then she looked over, and Staci wasn't there anymore. Dakota was completely lost.

Back over at the Clift, Scott was already off it, and so was most of the rest. Zoey and Mike were making their way up slowly but surely with their teamwork. And Cameron had just gotten off.

"It's so hard to climb peaks like this!" Complained Cameron, then Brick came up to him, "If you're gonna be on my team you'd better not complain! You got that?" Cameron put his hands up, "ok ok! I'm s-sorry!"

Finally Mike and Zoey reached the top, but people were already finding their way to the finish line up ahead, "Oh no!" Zoey frowned, "we're gonna lose!" Mike then turned to Zoey and said, "NOT TODAY! LET'S GO!" Mike ran and led the way, as Zoey followed.

Dawn was running as fast as she could to catch up to Scott, she was in third! In the was Lightning who didn't want to lose either.

Zoey and Mike past B and the two nerds and they got into 4th and 5th. Brick, Anne Marie, and Jo were still at the Clift discussing a few things...

"Alright! You think you're so tough 'cause you're a jockette? Huh?" Anne Marie glared, Jo replied, "It doesn't matter, but seriously, you could at least quit being annoying." This made Anne Marie pissed off! Brick then chimed in with his demanding voice, "Hey! Quit fighting!" Anne Marie didn't listen, and decided to punch Jo, she however, missed and punched Brick instead, who had already had a minor injury in his wrist. Jo then said, "Let's go! Geez!" Then ran off, along with the other two.

Scott, still taking his lead, bumped into a few, packs of demented beavers! "OH CRAP!" He screamed, frightened of being killed by them.

Over in the forest, Staci was looking everywhere for Dakota, forgetting about the challenge. While Dakota herself, was looking for Staci. They had finally found each other and chatted for a bit about the challenge.

"OH I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" Lied Staci, "So, what do we do now?" Dakota thought this was a good time for her to be heard so she began, "umm-"

"Hey! What about finding a way out of here?" Yelled Staci, which was what Dakota was going to say. Dakota just went along with the idea and they looked for a way out.

The monsters over beside the finish line on the other hand were dealt with, and Scott made it in first; he was safe from elimination. Dawn in second, and Lightning in third. Mike in fourth, Zoey in fifth, and so on.

The last two were Dakota and Staci, who had took over an hour to find their way out, Scott smirked at them and Cameron got suspicious.

Cameron then entered the outhouse and complained, "I think there's a bad guy here, and I think it's Scott! I hope I don't become a target!"

The challenge took all day until the moon hit high in the sky and everyone was extremely tired. Chris then came up to each person sitting on a log with a plate of marshmallows; a sweet treat for ialmost/i everyone.

"So..." Chris began as he threw the marshmallows at everyone except for the two girls who had gotten lost in the forest, "Scott, you came in first, congratz!"

Scott just smirked back at his prize; that fluffy sugary goodness. He deviously took a bite out of it, and then he said in everyone's favorite bathroom with a camera in it, "I got those two girls lost in that forest, heh, I told them that it was another way up there! They're so dumb!"

Chris looked back at the two girls who didn't receive a marshmallow and turned to Staci first, "Staci, you've been annoying people with your 'bragging' on total drama so far, iand/i not to mention you totally messed up your chances to win in the last challenge!"

Dakota was next, she was upset to know she didn't get a marshmallow, "Dakota," Chris continued, "you didn't make it either, and I don't think people even care whether or not you're on this island anyways!" Chris turned to everyone else, and replied, "But the final marshmallow goes to..."

Everyone was anxious, especially Dakota and Staci. But then the name fell out of Chris' mouth and everyone was in disbelief.

"Dakota," said Chris, as he threw the last marshmallow at Dakota, Staci had been eliminated! Staci walked down the dock of shame, and boy was she ashamed! "Oh! I'm going to miss you all!" She cried, which was as well a lie. She got on the boat and wave out into the liquid abyss.


End file.
